


Wedding Rings

by featherlight221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: When Meg finds her dead grandparents' wedding rings, she shows them to her best friend.





	Wedding Rings

Meg and Castiel had been friends since she could remember. They lived next to each other and even though they’re families weren’t on the best terms, one day they were talking to each other through the fence and just like that they became best friends. They went to play on the playground together. They went to the park to feed the ducks together. That is, Castiel fed the ducks and Meg sat on the ground next to him, complaining about wasting food on ‘stupid birds’. In school, they hung out around each other, refusing to leave the other’s side for more than ten minutes.

So when at the age of eight, Meg found her dead grandparents’ wedding rings in the attic, Castiel was the first person who he had shown them to.

“I like the color,” she said. “They look nice, don’t they?”

“They do,” Castiel agreed.

He was looking at the rings with curiosity. He took one of them in his hand and eyed it carefully with fascination clear on his face. Meg laughed at the expression. The boy looked up at her, slightly confused.

“Why are you laughing?” he asked.

“You look funny. Like you’ve never seen wedding rings before,” she snorted.

“I did. But I’ve never had an occasion to wear one before,” Castiel said, putting the ring on his finger. “How does it look?”

“Beautiful, Clarence,” Meg said, rolling her eyes.

“Thank you,” Castiel smiled at her.

Then, he looked at her and titled his head, thinking. She raised an eyebrow, as if asking him what had he come up with. Because usually when the boy go that expression, it meant that an idea popped into his head. He crawled up to her, took the other ring and put it gently on her finger. Castiel looked at it for a few seconds, then smiled brightly.

“It’s like friendship bracelets now!” he said happily.

“You can’t use wedding rings as friendship bracelets!” Meg protested. “Besides, ‘friendship bracelets’ sounds lame.”

“It doesn’t!” Castiel protected.

“It does.”

Castiel pouted. Meg sighed. Damn his sad puppy eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry. We won’t call the rings ‘friendship bracelets’ but we can still wear them,” she said.

Castiel brightened up a little.

“Neat! But does that mean we’re married now?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Meg shrugged. “I mean, we’re both wearing wedding rings, but I think they are some formalities when people get married… who cares? You’re my unicorn. If it means we’re married, cool. We’ll be best friends _forever_ , right Clarence?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

They smiled each other and Meg hugged Castiel tightly.

“I love you, my unicorn.”

“I love you too, Meg.”


End file.
